The RoJay Trainwreck Wedding Extravaganza
by xoxoZanna
Summary: Rose Wilson and Jason Todd are finally getting married, but can Rose go through with it... Can Jason?  Done as a request, only slight fluff. As Always RoJay FTW.


Rose Wilson took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. No, she **really** couldn't believe this was happening. Yet as she peeked through the cracked door she realized that somehow, someway it was happening. Jason Todd was standing in the front of a chapel next to a priest at an altar.

Only a few people had received an invitation to their wedding but there was still a decent amount of attendance. The small chapel was almost full, which wasn't saying much; still this wasn't a typical anti-hero wedding. Rose eyed the ruby engagement wedding ring on her finger, could she really go through with this?

It wasn't the most traditional proposal, but of course when it came to Rose and Jay nothing was really traditional. Jay had rarely let her tag along on his missions; Rose wasn't sure if that was because he didn't want her to get in his way or if he was actually cared about her safety. The latter seemed less likely, but either way she didn't argue when he let Ravager join him on a mission a few weeks ago.

Something had seemed off to Rose about the whole mission; Jay seemed to not have planned very well. They barely spoke the entire time and anytime Rose asked where they were going he would reply with a simple "don't worry about it" and nothing more. That with the fact that they had been fighting just the night before made Rose nearly certain the mission was a ploy to get her killed so Jason wouldn't have to dump her.

She couldn't have been more wrong in her predictions however. Right after they killed several thugs in an alley so the Red Hood could get some information she decided to confront him. But before she could ask a single question his Red Hood was off and he was kissing her with a lust she wasn't aware he could possess. Moments later he had her cover her eye (the one she still had) and wait for him to tell her when to look.

When she did open her eye on the wall of the building in front of her, written in thug-blood was Jason's scrawl.

_Marry Me? –RH_

When Rose looked at him shocked her tossed her a small red velvet box. She'd slowly opened it, unsure if she was being tricked or not. Inside was a beautiful ruby engagement ring, it was big, but not gaudy, if Rose hadn't known any better she would have sworn it was a family heirloom. But of course it wasn't, Jason had most likely stolen it from Tiffany's or a similar jewelry store. Either way, it was absolutely perfect.

Six weeks later Rose stood in the foyer of the chapel, waiting to walk down the aisle. The idea of a huge wedding was never given a single thought. Six weeks was enough time to tell the few people worth telling about the wedding, get Rose a gown and find some idiot dumb enough to marry an escaped convict and the daughter of the world's deadliest mercenary. Needless to say many threats had been made.

Rose looked down, her dress didn't scream princess, in fact it barely said dress. The form fitting strapless mini-dress had been her idea; Rose had never been a fan of gowns. She twirled her red bouquet in her hands, still nervous. She stole a glance at Jason again through the cracked door; **damn**he looked good in his James Bond tux.

"Hey kid, are you walking or running?" Rose heard a familiar voice tease behind her. "Because those don't look like good running shoes to me."

Rose turned on her heel (literally) to face her friend Helena Bertinelli, Gotham's own Huntress. Rose and Hel had bonded over their similar fighting styles during a mission tracking down the Riddler a while ago. "Nelli! I can't believe you made it!" Rose was completely relieved to see her. Most of her hero friends hadn't been informed on the wedding for obvious reasons. And few of the ones that had been notified hadn't received formal invitations, also for obvious reasons.

Helena grimaced at Rose's nickname for her but hugged her anyways. "Well it seems to me like you need a maid of honor." Hel smirked.

Rose raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Jay doesn't have a best man to walk you or anything…"

"Oh please." Helena scoffed. "When has not having a man ever stopped me?" She pulled off her coat revealing a short purple dress. "Hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of choosing my own maid of honor dress." She winked and grabbed a single flower from Rose's bouquet. "Now let's get this show on the road." Helena grinned.

Rose laughed quietly and shook her head at her friend. "After you." She told Helena. The older woman didn't need to be told twice before she threw open the chapel door revealing herself and Rose to the audience. Gracefully Helena walked down the aisle; none of the others witnessing the wedding knew her as anyone other than Huntress which Rose found amusing.

Seeing Helena the 'Mystery Maid of Honor' stroll down the aisle with so much confidence reassured Rose. Then slowly when it was her turn to start walking Rose made eye contact with Jason. The look in his eye and possessive smirk was all she needed to know that she was making the right decision. Slowly Rose walked down the aisle, ready to face the rest of her life with Jason Todd as his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So like I said this was done for a request. I'm not going to continue this story, it was intended as a one-shot which it will stay. Maybe one day in the future I'll try an expanded version of this story but I don't imagine that anytime soon. Also shout out to my Huntress and spawn and best friend, I love you Savvy! :DDD<strong>


End file.
